ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Are You the One?
Are You the One? is a competition created by John, based off of the MTV series of the same name. Twenty single men and women will attempt to find their perfect match in a luxury beach resort in Hawaii. Contestants (* PT stands for the number of times they've been to Pound Town *) Episode One: Who's Your Perfect Match Day 29: Lily: You can all just go f*ck yourself. I love him so f*cking much, and yet you all want me to leave him. I'm not going to! Day 37: Mau: We can't just pick the most random people. You knew I was gonna pick her, and you just wasted yet another, Matching Ceremony just to get revenge on me. Day 50: Jessy: I'm wasting my time here. You know we're a perfect match, and you waste a Truth Booth on them. Taos: Because you two need to split up! Day 01: Ryan Devlin: Hi my name is Ryan Devlin your host for Are You The One? 20 Singles: Hello. Ryan: Okay, your only goal in this game is to find your perfect match. If all of you successfully find your match, you will each split the biggest cash prize in MTV history, $1,000,000. ($50,000 each) 20 Singles: Wooooooooooohoooooooooooo!!!!!!! Ryan: Well then. Go have some fun, and in 3 hours, you all will come back out here for the first ever Group Challenge of the year, so good luck! *The 20 singles head inside (Inside) Paige: Ooh what's on your head? Tyler: It's a rose.... Um. Just for you! Paige: Aw, so sweet! I like you already! I'm Paige! Tyler: I'm Tyler. Paige: Ooh, I know a Tyler. Tyler: Um, good for you? Paige: Thanks!!!!!!!! ---- Shan: Oh my god guys......... Look at the sleeping arrangements. Taos: Oh my god. Like why is there only one bed? Shan: Well it's 16 beds pushed together it looks like. Taos: We need to find the other beds then! Shan: WTF. No. They're all right here. Taos: I don't get it. Shan: YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF. GO F*CK YOURSELF. Taos (Confession): Shan has such a short temper. That's so hot. ---- Ryan: Hey guys welcome back! 20 Singles: Hhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Ryyyyyyyaaaannnnnnnnn. Ryan: Welcome to your first challenge. The top 2 boys, and top 2 girls will get to go on the Getaway Date with the person of their choice. You will take selfies of various body parts, nothing is off limits. Delilah: Yes! Ryan: Then the opposite sex will guess which body part that belongs to. The two people from each sex will win. So go take some selfies. Delilah (Confession): I'm so glad that the boys get to see my p*ssy on the first day. It's such a great start. Espically Nathan and his footlong d*ck. So hot. I feel bad for his pants. And how they all break when he gets a boner because it's so tight. *Everyone takes selfies* Ryan: Hey boys. Time to guess the ladies' body parts. *shows some tanned legs* *Boys vote* Ryan: All right, it's Lily's legs, and 2 of you are correct. *skips 8 more photos* Ryan: Okay, last photo. *shows a vagina* Ryan: And this is Deli's vag, Alayna. 9 of you got that correct, sorry Mark who voted Shan. Mark: Damnit. Ryan: Congrats, Justin and Nathan. *Girls do the same things with the boys' photos* Ryan: Congrats Cassandra and Nina. Ryan: Justin, who do you want to go on the date with? Justin: My b*tch, Nasia. Nasia: Ooooooooohhhhh!!! Ryan: Cassandra, how about you? Cassandra: Jamie. Taos (Confession): I was so pissed that Cass didn't pick me. Ryan: Nathan, how bout you? Nathan: Deli. Delilah: It's because of my p*ssy. *winks* Ryan: And finally, Nina. Nina: Karla. Ryan: Pick a guy. Nina: Damnit. Mau. Mau: Eh. Ryan: Okay, you eight are going on the Getaway Date. The other 12 of you, will vote one of these couples into the Truth Booth to see if they're a perfect match or not. See you guys at the Truth Booth Reveal! ---- Cassandra (Confession): The Getaway Date was just amazing. We went hiking on the beautiful mountains. I honestly think the group is gonna send either Jamie and I, or Justin and Nasia. I'm trying to enjoy this date, however in the back of my mind, I know I'm going to the Truth Booth. Nathan (Confession): I don't think me and Deli are match, but I do like the sex. I have a physical attraction to her, but not emotionally. Delilah (Confession): I think that me and Nathan are a perfect match. He is so hot, and his d*ck....... Heaven! Mau (Confession): I don't think Nina and I are a match because we have no chemistry. Nina (Confession): Here's the deal. I'm a yoga instructor, I get f*cked every day. Mau, is just like another one of those guys. I've had sex with 43 and 14 year olds. Just another day at work. Jamie (Confession): I think Cassandra is a beautiful inside and out, but right now, it's too early to tell whether we're a match or not. ---- Day 04 Ryan: It's time for the Truth Booth! Alright, yesterday you 12 who didn't go on the date, got to vote one of the four couples that did go on the date, Nina and Mau, Nathan and Delilah, Jamie and Cassandra or Nasia and Justn into the Truth Booth. With 5 votes, Cassandra, and Jamie, you will be heading to the Truth Booth. Lily: Oh shit! Delilah: STFU bitch. (*Both Cass and Jamie head to the Truth Booth*) Cassandra: I wouldn't mind if we're a match, but I just feel that it's way too early to put my mind on one guy. Jamie: Yeah, I agree. (*They walk in*) (*There is a 30 second suspense of people waiting*) [ No match. ] (* #NOMATCHMOTHERFUCKA shows up on the screen *) Everyone: AH SHIT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DAMNIT! Cassandra: Wow. Jamie: Well, we still have 9 more shots with the Truth Booth. Cass: Yeah, I guess..... Friends...? Jamie: Always (*Sad music plays*) Day 06 (* Straight to match-up ceremony *) Ryan: Hey guys. Everyone: Hi Ryan. Woohoo... Ryan: Ok so obviously Cassandra and Jamie went into the Truth Booth, and obviously, you aren't a match. Cassandra: The show must go on. Ryan: Ok guys, you will be the ones matching tonight. One by one, I'll will call you to the center, and you tell me who you think your perfect match is, and girls... Don't worry, next week you get to pick. (*Nasia qsueals*) Ryan: And first up, is Thomas. Shan: YEAH!!! GO THOMAS!!! Thomas: I need someone who can balance my skills. I'm very quiet and down to earth. I need someone loud. Ryan: Who's Your perfect match? Thomas: Ali. Shan Confession: He didn't pick me, I'm gonna kick his ass. He's soooooooooo hot. Ryan: Ok, Thomas, Ali, lock in. .............. Ok, you guys are locked. Next up, Tyler! Everyone: WOOHOO!!! Tyler: I know. I know. :) Ryan: Who's your perfect match? Tyler: I'm gonna rock it with Lily tonight. (* Camera shows Delilah and Lily making out* ) Ryan: Lily...... Lily!....... LILY! Lily: Hmmm? Ryan: Get over here. (*Lily looks to Deli*) Lily: We'll finish this later. (*winks*) Ryan: Lock in. Okay, next up, is Jamie. Jamie: Paige (*they lock in*) Ryan: Tom, you're next. Tom: I need a mystery in my life. Karla! Karla: Dafuq is that supposed to mean, bitch? (*They lock in*) Ryan: Josh! Get over here! Josh: Cassandra. Girls: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!! (*They lock in*) Ryan: Nathan and Deli, lock in! (*I think you know what goes here*) Ryan: Ok, Jessy and Mark, lock in. (*I'm tired of repeating*) Ryan: Next, up is Justin. Who's your perfect match? Justin: NASIA. Nasia: (*qsueals*) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ryan: Next, Taos, my man. Taos: Shanny. Shan: Don't call me that. I fucking hate you. You dirty little b*tch. Taos: Love ya too. Ryan: Finally, Mau and Nina, get on up here! Nina: FML. Why am I always stuck with him? Mau: I have a mexican dick. Nina: See, like what the fuck does that mean? Ryan: (*sighs*) I don't know. Just take a fucking seat...... God, I need higher pay for having to deal with all these sh*tbags. Nathan: Go f*ck yourself. Ryan: Ok, now that we're all locked in, it's time to reveal how many matches are correct. There are ten beams of light, each one represents a perfect match. One beam means one match, and ten beams means ten correct matches, and $50,000 (American) each. Justin: I like daaaaaaatttt! Ryan: Now this will reveal how many perfect matches, but not who those matches are. Without further ado let's get this show on the road. ---- Ryan: The number of perfect matches is.......... (*a beam goes on*) Ryan: There's one! ALL: HOORAY!!!! (*Another beams goes on*) ALL: HOORAY!!!!! (*Machine turns off*) Nasia: HUH?!?!?!?! Ryan: That's two perfect matches. Not that bad of a start but you need to start finding matches soon. Cya next time on, ARE..... YOU..... THE ONE? ---- This season on Are You the One: Unknown: I think I like girls now. ---- Person #1: I just can't do it anymore. Person #2: Stop, don't do it! (*Person #2 screams*) ---- Episode 2: Welcome to Pound Town (*Last time: 20 Singles entered. Cassandra and Jamie went to the Turth Booth, and they were no mtach. At the match-up ceremony, the 20 singles only got 2 perfect matches right.*) (*Theme Song*) Day 06: Taos: Well that sucked. Nasia: Yeah. I don't know why I was qsuealing, I was supposed to be quesaling. Durr. Shan: I think I know who the two matches are. Taos: Me and you (*points to Shan*) Shan:: You're joking, right? If you ever dare, to think of matching up with me again, I will slit your throat. Taos Confession: I really like Shan, she's hot when she's angry. Shan Confession: I really hate Taos, he's so f*cking annoying. I want to punch him. ---- Nathan: I honestly don't think we're a match. Delilah: Why not? Nathan: Statistically, - Delilah: Statistically my ass. (*Delilah starts crying*) Delilah Confession: I really want to be with him, and after the past couple of days, he's been a complete douche to me. Delilah: Can we go to Pound Town one last time. Nathan: Sure. Nathan Confession: Pound Town is the red room in the resort with the huge king bed. So many people have already gone there multiple times, and there's currently a game going on to see who can go to Pound Town the most. (Rankings for Pound Town Game: 1st: Nathan- 6 2nd: Taos- 5 3rd: Delilah- 3 4th: Tom- 3 5th- Mark- 1) (You can find out how many times someone has gone to PT (PoundTown) in the contestant chart.) Day 07: Ryan: Hey guys, welcome to the group challenge. In this challenge, you will pair up. You will pair up with who you think you could be a match with. Cause for all you know, you could head to the Truth Booth. Each round there will be two different shaved ice that you and your partner with eat (they eat one each). For your team to move onto the next round, you and your partner have to finish you shaved ice. You also can not spit it out. If you blow chunks, you're out. The final 4 couples remaining will go on the Group Date. Understand. Everyone: Mhm. Ryan: Ok pair up! (PAIRS: Mark & Shan, Nasia, & Justin, Jamie & Liliy, Tyler & Delilah, Josh & Nina, Mau & Jessy, Taos & Paige, Nathan & Cassandra, Jamie & Ali, and Thomas & Karla) Ryan: Ok, the first flavors are, Ranch (*holds up a milky-white shaved ice cup*) and Tomato Juice (*holds up a red shaved ice in a cup*) Jessy: I love ranch. Can I have it? Mau: I guess I'll have the tomato juice. Justin: Do you want ranch? Nasia: No.... HBU? Justin: No. Nasia: Man up, bitch. Delilah: I call tomato juice, bitch. Tyler: F*ck you. Ryan: Ready, set, go! (*They all start eating*) Justin: AAAHHHHH, FML! Justin Confession: This ranch tastes like shit. That's the end of Nasia and I. I can't believe she did that to me. (*Mark throws up*) (*Shan kicks him*) Shan: Oh my god. Why the fuck did I pair up with you. Ryan: Mark and Shan are out and.... OH! Jessy and Mau! The first couple to move on. Followed by Delilah and Tyler! Nasia and Justiin! Lily & Jamie! Josh & Nina! Taos: Eat faster. Paige: Why do I have do eat fast? Taos: Cause we to hurry up and win this date. Paige: Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I get it nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, nvm, I'm still confused. Taos: Fuck you. (*Taos throws cup on ground*) Ryan: Taos and Paige forfieit! Paige: What? We did? Ohhhhhhhhh, I get the challenge now! Ryan: Ok this is the final round.. Cow toungue, with chunks of cow toungue, and Pig's feet with chunks of pig's feet. Nasia: Fuck it, I give up. Ryan: You haven't have tried them yet. Nasia: Idrc. Ryan: Ok, Jessy & Mau, Delilah & Tyler, Jamie & Lily, and Josh & Nina, all four of you will be going on the getaway date. ---- Day 10: Truth Booth Ryan: Hey guys. Let's get to the chase, with 12 out of 12 votes, Delilah and Tyler, you will be heading to the Truth Booth. (*They enter the Truth Booth*) (*30 seconds of suspenseful waiting*) [ No match. ] (* #NOMATCHMOTHERFUCKA shows up on the screen *) Everyone: Awwwww. Delilah starts crying Delilah Confession: (*while crying*) I just want to find my perfect match. (* Tyler holds and hugs Delilah *) Tyler: Don't worry you'll be fine. (* They kiss. *) ---- TBC Category:Competitions